mc_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Young Heroes
Young Heroes "You have been selected or volunteered for a team of people under twenty-five that take on some of the biggest threats to our country." Spacestar at orientation. The Young Heroes are a team of superheroes under the age of twenty-five in the Grey Dimension History Spacestar was working undercover to solve an armed robbery when he stumbled upon a lady being mugged. A masked man came up and threw a knife into the chest of the burglar. The knife was labeled "Sir Stabalot" and Spacestar took it back to Space Station Madison. He tested the fingerprints on the knife and it check out as high schooler Darryl Jenkins. Spacestar with his background in journalism became the English teacher at Jacques Marquette High. Spacestar, under the name Dr. Henry Hightower, monitored Jenkins and found that most of his writing pieces were about heroes keeping the streets of Michigan City clean and how he, in a dream, saw Spacestar. Spacestar gave Jenkins a detention where Jenkins was drugged and brought before the Council of Wisdom. Jenkins was put on trail and found worthy of being part of the Protectors and was named Sir Stabalot for the label on the knife. Later during the Battle of Albany against the Black Cloud, Spacestar was locked with Jet Browning and Xenon on a rocket to Deep Space. Dortygan, Gate Master of the Kingdom Dimension, locked them away until Dortygan was defeated by Erotin, Gate Master of the Darkest Dimension, and Jet Browning returned to Earth with cosmic powers and was removed from the Protectors. Spacestar and Xenon were pronounced dead so Young Free took up responsibility of the, now senior, Sir Stabalot. Feeling the amount of younger superheroes were growing she located the crashed Space Station Madison and rebooted the Jefferson program and used it to locate the five most powerful humans under the age of twenty-one. Young Free found the apprentice of Yulvanx, James Jones III was the most powerful. Centipede wasn't powerful but was useful. Pegasus was a magical force that was the closest to being celestial. Cliff Walker was said to have more endurance than any human and finally Treesnake had the best record. All agreed to the project except Treesnake who at the time was looking for Dustin and told Young Free she could kiss his ass. Jefferson contacted her and at St. Helen's Elementary there was a power surge. Ten-year-old Kenny Ireland had been bullied due to being and orphan and scorched the bully with third-degree burns. Ireland would be recruited as the last member of the original team. Celestial War During the Celestial War the Young Heroes formed the Young Hereoes Division. It consisted off PSC Gary De La Cruz, Young Free, Centipede, Pegasus, Blue Jay, Mr. Plasma, and Cliff Walker. James Jones III fought with the Spacewolf Divison so he could fight with Kailee Seriff. Firedude, Kenny Ireland, now fourteen, was told he was too young and fought with the Iowa Drivers Division. The members of the team at this team were Young Free, Deadeye, Centipede, James Jones III, Pegasus, Blue Jay, Mr. Plasma, Cliff Walker, Firedude, Rod Rodgers, Blur, Chiller, Blue Monster, and Ece. Future Teams The team would suffer many changes through the present day. After the wars, Deadeye joined the Keepers of Michigan City, James Jones III left the apprenticeship of Yulvanx and the Young Heroes, Cliff Walker lost his powers to Durrix, Blur was hanged by Accur during the battle, Blue Jay went to fill the fallen Bald Eagle's place, and Mr. Plasma, now Dr. Plasma became too old. Young Free also got married and have up her leadership role and that went to war hero, Firedude.